


Safe

by Morningstar_Winchester



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Winchester/pseuds/Morningstar_Winchester
Summary: Max doesn't know why, but he's breaking. Drowning and the ocean is pulling him under into the darkness. And he needs someone to make the waters still. / Set the night during Parents Day, while everyone else is asleep. Dadvid.





	Safe

" _Pretending things are okay when they're not doesn't help anything."_

" _I'm sorry your parents don't care enough, Max."_

" _You have every right to be angry."_

" _But… You deserve to be happy."_

Shit. Everything was spinning. Everything hurt.

" _I'm here because camp is where kids are sent when their parents don't wanna deal with them."_

" _How are you not getting this?! My parents don't care about shit like this. They are not. Coming. EVER!"_

Ah. Ah, pain. Pain.

Right in the chest.

Not physical pain. Not pain Max could ignore. Deep, overwhelming pain. Emotional pain.

Max's knees buckled and he fell hard, managing to catch himself before he fell completely. He was just glad he was in his tent. He took a deep breath, fingers digging into his blanket.

_Oh, God, what the fuck is happening to me? And why is it so painful?_

It got harder to breathe with each second, small quivers running through him and soft, choked sounds he refused to acknowledge as sobs escaping his lips from time to time. He reached out blindly, desperately, waiting for his fingers to brush against the soft fabric of his teddy bear, but he couldn't seem to. Mr. Honeynuts was too far away. And he didn't want to open his eyes. He was afraid if he did the tears building up would spill over.

Finally Max gave up and brought his hands back, letting his head drop onto bed and taking a deep, shuddering breath.

" _My parents don't care!"_

" _Don't care!"_

_Don't care…_

_Nobody cares._

The overwhelming painful feeling grew sharper. Something was pressing down on his chest. Jesus fuck it hurt.

He couldn't breathe.

It was like he was underwater, he was drowning, he was drowning and sinking and going under and it hurt and he couldn't _breathe_.

" _They don't_ _ **care**_ _."_

That voice. Taunting him.

Reminding him.

Max fought against it.

_I don't care. I don't care._

" _Then why does it hurt so much?"_

… _..I don't care._

Breaking. He could hear it so clearly, something was cracking inside of him. Shattering. He felt empty. Like a piece of his puzzle was missing and no matter how much he searched for it it was gone. Hidden in the darkness and Max didn't know which way to go to look for it. He was surrounded. Surrounded by the black waters trying to pull him under, keeping him from breathing.

" _That's right. Nobody cares."_

_Nobody…._

_Nobody cares…_

Max wanted it to stop.

"Max?"

_SHIT._

The familiar voice broke through his thoughts as someone entered the tent. And not just someone. He knew well and clear who it was but he couldn't let David see him like this.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he acknowledged that if his parents had seen him like this they would taunt him, call him _weak_ and _helpless_.

No.

He wasn't going to let David think he was weak and helpless.

Max forced himself to go silent and still, squeezing his eyes shut desperately and praying to god David would think he was asleep and leave.

But David wasn't fooled and Max heard the footsteps drawing closer. "Max, buddy, what's going on?"

"Fuck off, David."

Max tried to put as much anger into his voice as possible, but it was hard because his voice kept shaking, faltering, breathing hitching and suddenly the waters were there again. Pushing him down. Down. Down…

"Are you hurt?"

"No," Max muttered, hoping that was enough to make David leave. It wasn't. The footsteps stopped beside him and Max felt a hand on his shoulder. It made him jolt, made his eyes snap open, made his head turn.

David was kneeling next to him, a concerned look on his face. Max's eyes burned. He couldn't see very well. Blurred.

Shit, was he really underwater?

He blinked furiously, trying to clear his vision, and flinched when he felt something wet trail down his cheek. He instantly turned his head away from David, tensing up.

_Oh, God. No._

"Max?" David sounded shocked and worried. "Max, hey, hey, what's wrong? What's going on? Where does it hurt?"

"I'm not hurt, David," Max growled, pulling away from him and letting himself sink to the ground completely, turning so his back was against the bed, curling up slightly and making himself as small as possible. Maybe he could disappear like Harrison could if he tried really hard.

He heard David shifting over to sit beside him, but didn't look up, embarrassed, upset, angry and hurt all at once.

He didn't like being this vulnerable.

" _But nobody cares…"_

_...Stop._

Max took in a shaky breath and turned his head away, knees curling up to his chest. He felt… Like he had earlier.

But worse.

Breaking.

"They don't care." Max whispered, pressing his mouth into his arms and closing his eyes as tight as possible.

"Max…"

"Nobody cares."

" _Nobody cares."_

Silence.

Then Max felt a steady arm wrap around him, felt himself being lifted up and pulled close. He immediately tensed and tried to pull away.

"David, _fuck_ off."

"Max-"

"No. Just - Leave me the h-"

"Stop," David's voice was firmer than ever and it had Max instantly quieting down, but the struggling didn't stop. "Max, stop. Please. I know, I know you're scared and hurt and angry but I need you to understand."

"Understand _what_?" But Max's voice wasn't as cold or angry. He sounded defeated. He finally relaxed, letting himself go limp in David's arms, letting the camp counselor pull him closer. It was silent until David managed to pull him into a more comfortable position for both of them, balancing Max on his lap now.

"That _I_ care."

Max flinched and fell silent.

He didn't know what to say. Or what to think. He wasn't used to being shown any affection or any type of positive emotion from adults. Which is why he always had a hard time with David. Because he was always so cheerful and happy and not afraid to show affection and…

It just wasn't what Max was used to.

But maybe it was what he needed.

Maybe it was what he needed because as soon as the words sunk in, despite the terror twisting inside of him, the hollow, empty feeling went away. The burning pain in his chest was gone, too.

It still hurt.

It hurt but not as bad. There was still some part of him reminding him his own parents didn't care, but…

David cared…

_David cares._

But _why_?

Max had been nothing but an asshole to him since forever, even though he'd always seen him as a father figure. Then again that might've been why he was such an asshole.

Maybe he'd always been scared.

Not the point.

 _Why_ did David care?

The child didn't question it for very long. He closed his eyes and leaned back into David's arms, feeling the camp counselor's arms tighten around him.

Strong. Protective. Safe.

Max didn't say anything. He twisted around in David's arms and reached up, wrapping his arms around him silently, nuzzling his head under David's chin. He let out a shaky sigh.

No more water.

No more pressure.

It was still. Calm. Relaxing. Safe. Safe…

"David?"

"Yeah, Max?"

"If you tell anybody about this," Max's voice was fading. Now he was being pulled into the darkness again, but this time not from pain or fear. He was just tired. "...I'm gonna kill you."

David chuckled, and Max gave a grumble of protest. "Okay, Max."

"I mean it…"

"Me, too." David murmured, rubbing the kid's shoulder gently. "Secret's safe, kiddo. I promise."

Max sighed and nodded, finally letting the darkness pull him under. And he fell asleep with that one word stuck in his head.

_Safe.._


End file.
